


I know you when you're sane; I know you when you're feral

by Marble_Spider



Series: The life of Feral Five and his lovely wife [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Spider/pseuds/Marble_Spider
Summary: Five and Vanya are married and decied to celebrate their own way after Vanya gets a raise at work. The fact that it means they have to call in sick in order to do so shouldn't count against them.





	I know you when you're sane; I know you when you're feral

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this thing where instead of the umbrella tattoos, they all have their numbers on their necks which is why when Five introduces himself as such and people see the tattoo they don't question it as much.

They had went out with Ben and Klaus the night before to a moderate club. Klaus claimed they needed to celebrate after Vanya got a raise at work. She was a music teacher at the local high school and had just reached her five years of teaching, hence the promotion. Their brother's way of celebrating wasn't really their style but they liked to indulge them from time to time. So Five ordered a scotch on the rocks and Vanya ordered a margarita while their brothers both ordered sodas.

 

It had admittedly been a lot funner than he had originally thought. Most likely because he had his beautiful wife, of almost ten years, twirling around him on the dance floor. They had gotten married when they were twenty. Five had gotten the calculations right the second time and was able to grow up with the rest of them like he was supposed to. With her like he was supposed to. They went to different colleges but had regular visits and talked constantly. After school he and Ben went to work for the same university. He went for math, his first love as Vanya always claimed, and Ben was an English professor. Vanya decided to stick with high schoolers for some reason but became a music teacher all the same.

 

Now though, now was his favorite time of day because he got to wake up with her. She was wrapped up against him and clinging to his moderately hairy chest in her sleep. He kisses the top of her head and feels her stir beneath him.

 

“Morning.” She says as she pushes herself away from him to stretch her limbs. He can hear a smile on her face and turns towards her once she lowers her arms.

 

“We should call in sick. Celebrate our own way.” He replies curtly.

 

She hums at him, he can see the gears in her head turn around at the pros and cons. Her stomach rumbles low against the silence that fills the room as she thinks. The sun isn't even out yet and Five looks over her shoulder to see her alarm clock read 5am. They ways were early risers before real life forced them to continue the trend.

 

“Eggs?” She questions. She slowly scoots her way out of the bed without sitting up yet and he catches her arm before she moves to far away. He slides up against her and holds her stomach to his chest. Lightly thrusts his cock against her ass and nuzzles the back of her neck.

 

“Sex.” He roughly lets out with a light nip in between her shoulder blades. 

 

He lets her remove his arm and watches as she gets out of bed and grabs a black sheer nightgown from her dresser. Takes note of the complete lack of bra and underwear as she saunters out of their room ignoring his rough plea. He thinks she's mad at him for some reason as he watches her leave. Decides to follow her lead and ask her out right about it after he puts pajama pants on taking her lead once more with the no underwear.

 

He leaves their room and hears her on the phone with someone as the eggs are sizzling so he decides to ask her once she's done and tunes into her side of the conversation, always the curious one. He can smell the toast in the oven too and his stomach starts growling like hers did.

 

“Yeah sorry, it just came up suddenly. Yes my husband has it too unfortunately. We must have caught it from one of our brothers last night. No I should be fine by tomorrow. Oh, I already called the university for him. Yep he was still in bed. We had a late night and he sleeps like an old man sometimes. Thanks Shirley. Bye.”

 

Her short bob bounces as she turns to face him and grins at him like he's the sun. He feels himself returning her grin just as wide as hers and thoughts about her being mad at him fade away into nothing. He leaves her alone as she cooks and decides to set the table and then get yesterday's paper out as today's hasn't come by yet. Which is unfortunate because he's already read this one. It doesn't matter though as it keeps him busy long enough for her to finish their breakfast. 

 

He would cook for her but after coming back the second time they soon figured out that no matter how many instructions or ingredients Five had anything he tried to make would die somehow. He couldn't even boil water or make grilled cheese correctly. Which infuriated him to no end because those were two of the simplest things to do. She sets his sunny side up eggs in front of him with his toast and sits down in her spot across from him.

 

“I thought your idea to call in sick was an excellent one so I called the university first then the high school. We have to go back to work tomorrow but today we can celebrate however we want.” She cuts a piece of egg and pops it in her mouth, looking at him after.

 

“Like go back to bed and have sex? We don't even have to go to the bed. I'm fine with the kitchen. I honestly can't remember when we last had sex in here. I could get underneath the table and eat you for breakfast if you want.” He says straight to the point with a completely straight face. The only hint of the question is a slightly raised eyebrow. 

 

A blush forms on his wife's face at his brazenness. Somehow even after all this time she still hadn't gotten used to his direct approach when it came to what he wanted to do to her body. Was always slightly shocked when he left bruises on her throat or hips. Always blushed when she saw the hickies around her 7 tattoo on her neck that Reginald had placed on each of them when they were younger. He's not sure why she's so surprised when he sucks at her tattoo as she does the same to his 5 on his own neck. Both trying to put love on the spot where they were tortured. Replace pain with happiness. He knows they aren't the only ones who do it either as he often sees the skin around Klaus's 4 marked up by Ben's tongue, teeth or even one point he was sure he saw a faint trace of the suckers off one of the tentacles that came out of their other brother.

 

Her blush fades as she pops another piece of egg in her mouth and chews slowly. Probably trying to come up with and answer that won't show her odd nervousness. The thought that she'll deny him once more does cross his mind as she eats a bit more and dips her toast into her egg.

 

“No Five I thought we'd spend the day playing scrabble.” She says utter seriousness that he didn't think possible. He knew he enjoyed the game, quite vigorously in fact and loved the challenge. She however, was not a fan and they were both super competitive so board games were often a no go for them. Did they even have a scrabble board? Should he go look? He knew they had some board games because of Klaus's obsession with them but was fairly certain the scrabble one had gotten destroyed. 

 

She lets out a hearty laugh at the utter confusion and sadness that he knows is showing on his face. He feels like a kicked puppy not being able to be near his favorite toy and was given a boring one instead. Not that his wife is a toy, because she isn't and he would definitely never call her that under normal context. Definitely in the bedroom though or under the throes of passion elsewhere as she sometimes liked for him to call her filthy things. She probably liked to be called them more than he liked to tell them to her if he was being honest with himself. He much preferred to call her his beloved but there was something about calling her his dirty cum-slut and hearing her keen in pleasure that was satisfying too.

 

She giggles as they finish breakfast and Five shovels food in his mouth hurrying to keep up with her as he hasn't been eating as much as she has. They set their dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them off and she takes his hand in hers and pulls him to the middle of the kitchen. Dances around him and smiles at him to only music she can hear. He fixes his gaze on her as she moves and feels his confusion ebb away and get replaced with the adoration that's always there when he looks at her. Takes her hips in his hands and sways them both to the rhythm she sets. Pulls her head closer to his and grins as she has to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. He's a head taller than her in their full adult glory and loves every second of it. Loves every time she has to reach him or he has to bend a bit to reach her instead. 

 

They kiss slowly at first only to heat up and fight for dominance as he stops their dancing and corrals her against a cabinet. He grinds his cock slowly against her and holds her hips as they kiss. She pulls back for air minutes later and places one of her hands on his chest and pushes him away slightly. He inhales sharp breaths above her but doesn't stop his grinding against her hoping to get the point across that he wants her and he  _ will _ have her. A groan escapes his mouth as he goes a little faster. Can feel himself inching out of the hole in his pants and feels her gown ruffle on top of it.

 

“V, please.” He wrenches the words out of his throat breathlessly as he moves. Begs like a believer worshiping his goddess because he is. He's her believer, always has been and he'll worship her with every breath he has until he has none left. A choked groan escapes him only to turn into a whimper as she grabs his cock and squeezes a bit cutting off his movement. 

 

“Dance with me to the bedroom. I need a bath.” She whispers to him like it's a secret. He stares at her gleaming eyes with disbelief at her utter defiance. She'd normally bend fairly easily when he utters that he wants her but now? Now it's like she's the most confident being in the world and has him exactly where she wants him and he loves it. He doesn't bend to her will though and decides to play the defiant role a bit more. Wondering if it's what she wants or if he's just imagining it.

 

“V, baby please. Just let me-” He strains out against her only for her to cut him off. Tries to get a rhythm back up inside her unforgiving hand. Tries to get inside her because he knows once he does then their game will end and he'll have won. Knows this is a game because of the smile on her face and glint in her eye as she tortures him.

 

“-No. Not yet. Now be a good boy and dance with me Five.” She says with a smirk on her face as she tries to place him back into his pants. It doesn't work and the head peeks out like a radar searching for her cunt. 

 

He follows willingly though and lets her lead them to her own rhythm. They dance haphazardly up the stairs and into their master bedroom. He steals kisses from her when she allows him to pick her up while they're on their trek up. He pushes her up against the wall near their bathroom door and grinds against her once more with a moan escaping his mouth. She keens at him when he removes her nightgown leaving her helpless to the cold air of their home. He takes pity on her momentarily as he watches goosebumps form on her skin and laps at her breast to warm her up. She holds his head to her in a crushing grip as he nips and sucks on her areolas. Demanding his worship now that she sees it fit for him to do so.

 

“Oh God that feels so good. Five I need… ooohhh!” She chants above him as he sucks like she's the only thing that will sate him. Gets drunk on her loud moans, remembering faintly when they were just small barely there whimpers, that have grown throughout the years. Feels pride course through him as he realizes that he helped make her louder, more confident.

 

“Off, off. Fuck. It won't. Five they won't fucking come off. Take them off now. Please. Fuck. Five, five, five, five, five.” She tries and fails to get his pants off as they're pressed to tight together and his cock is in the way. 

 

He smiles as she hears him curse above him in frustration and smiles around her nipple. Feels her release his head only to wind her fingers into his hair in that same crushing grip and moves him to her other breast. A silent demand to continue his worship as she directs him. He licks once at his new toy and raises his hand to his old one to flick and twist it. Makes her squeak and plead with him above him. He stops playing with his first toy to grab his pants shimmies out of them for her. Doing as his goddess pleases at his own stubborn pace.

 

“Now who's being good?” He asks against her breast and laps at her skin like a kitten instead.

 

“Still you love.” She pulls his head off her and smiles at him deceptively. He stares at her once more in confusion as she gently pushes him away from her once more. He growls at her in an angry rebuttal as he staggers back. Like a feral beast who only knows how to do one thing. Watches his prey reverently as she ignores him and turns into the bathroom instead. 

 

He exhales through his nose sharply as the feral beast of a man from the apocalypse comes back and tries to dominate his head once more. Confusion at the turn of events taunts them both, sane and feral, as they inch closer to the entryway to assess their goddess/prey. The water has been turned on in their large bath and she sits on the side of the tub watching it fill up without a care. Like they hadn't just been pleasing her against this very wall moments ago. Like they weren't going to please her even more before it was full.

 

They stalk towards her and bask in her unawareness. She squeals when they grab her knees and pull them apart rougher than the sane one wants. The feral is in control as they sink to their knees and lap at her cunt and thighs like they're starving. Breakfast completely forgotten to the feral as he feasts on the skin of her thighs and coaxes her juices out of her. He returns growing growls as her own noises above him increase. Feels her brace herself on the edge and hold on for dear life as she subsequently squeezes their head to her with her thighs as he focuses on his prize. Easing up slightly when he turns his head to feast on her other thigh.

 

“Five. Five, I can't. Can't-” She breathes out above him in defiance.

 

“-You can.” The sane one pulls away. Voice worshiping her like the goddess she is in encouragement.

 

_ “You will.”  _ The feral growls out as he pushes down on her legs hard enough to leave bruises and dives back in, biting at her clit to get his point across. Annoyed that this silly game of hers has very obviously ended and yet she still tries to keep his prize away. 

 

He'll do as he pleases with her and she'll give what he's owed freely. He bites harshly at her thighs alternating between left and right until she's sufficiently purple and bruised. Only to nip at her cunt some more and growl loudly when she pulls away slightly. She's screaming above him now in ecstasy and the feral feeds off it like he's lapping up milk. Noses deeper into her and shoves his tongue in more effectively fucking her with the appendage when she tries to run away.

 

“Five, 'm gonna fall in. Five please gonna fall. Please. Please please.” She begs as he makes her lightly bounce above him. 

 

“No.” He growls out harshly. Pulls himself regretfully from his feast only to yank her down harshly to him, not caring if she's injured. Only focusing on his own needs and desires. Rearranges her quickly on the ground and continues his feast ignoring her slightly  trembling body. Ignoring the slightly scared look the feral saw in her eyes.

 

Her screams continue once more as he takes her in his mouth again. He hears things break off in the distance of their home as her power courses out of her but pays it no mind. He bucks into her with his tongue instead and growls right alongside her. Encouraging her the only way he knows how in this state of mind. The sane part of him tries to claw his way out of their head and take over. Fighting against the feral as he pleases her to near completion. Only when she cums with a final glass shattering scream that echoes around them, fueled with her power, and gushes into his mouth does the feral recede to the back of his mind and lets the sane one lap up their reward.

 

The sane Five flattens his tongue against her and licks broad strokes up whimpering like a disobedient dog until she's glistening with just his spit. He lowers his head to the floor with his nose practically kissing it and inhales sharp breaths as the rushing water of the tub fills his ears once more. The question of why it was still running slowly flows into his brain as their surroundings make their way back to his senses. It takes him an even longer time to realize neither of them turned it off before….that. He isn't really sure if the feral one would know or care how to turn off a tub and he had pulled, forced, Vanya on the floor with him before she was able to shut it off. 

 

He hears her catching her breath above him. Gasping even more for air than he is and feels her move away from him. When he feels her move away completely he thinks this is it: this is why she leaves him, makes him live with one of their siblings as they get a divorce because she wants the house. He'd give her the house willingly and without question too. Make her take it if she protests. It's fine, he deserves it. He grew up in a feral world the first time and no matter how much socializing he did the second time he was set in his ways from the get go and the odds of him being comp sane had been stacked against him. It was his own fault too, dear old dad had warned him after all and now he was just reaping what he had sown from his first life and destroying his second one.

 

He often found his feral side coming out when they were doing things even now as an adult. Taking to many snacks from the break room at work because he wasn't sure if he'd get any more and forgot that food wasn't scarce. Snapped at his coworkers when they distracted him during his down time from his equations because he thought he  _ had  _ to finish them because he didn't have time. Would watch Vanya from the sidelines when they were at an event and followed her around with his eyes; watching her like a shark studies its prey, or like she'll disappear if he loses sight of her even for a second. Leaves physical evidence of their love so he knows it's real. Knows they're together and it isn't a dream.

 

He doesn't register the tub being turned off. Doesn't register her hands on his head or her pulling him towards her to calm him down. Doesn't hear her calmly shushing him like a small child because his own fears in his head are to big and whatever is whimpering is to loud and he needs it to stop. He doesn't register any of it until he tries to pull away from her grasp and is stopped by her arms. He turns his head away from her instead, trying to distance himself the only way she lets him. Her shushes get louder as he tries to fight her like a petulant child that doesn't want to sleep.

 

He needs to stop. He's not right. Not right for  _ her _ . Needs to apologize for what just happened. Needs to apologize for hurting her. He left bruises. Oh God, he left bruises. She probably hates him. She  _ should  _ hate him. She's going to leave now and he'll be alone again. He hates being alone. It's scary and he hates it. He needs to leave if she won't. Put as much distance between them as possible. Maybe go to another timeline or something? Knows she'll want to talk, tell him it's okay. That he is okay but she shouldn't. Why should he talk about it? Talking doesn't erase what he just did. That he left so many bruises on her thighs she'll be sore for days.

 

“Five it's okay. Shh. Whatever you're thinking it's okay. It's okay. I liked what just happened, loved it even. You didn't hurt me that much, baby. I don't hate you. No, I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere. No, Five you're not leaving either. We're going to talk about this. Why? Because when we said our vows we said that neither of us could run. That we could go to separate rooms and cool off but we don't run. Okay?” It's only when she mentions their vows that he realizes he's been talking out loud and she's been steadily replying to each of his issues. He turns to face her and feels like a shell of the broken man that he is as he looks into her eyes. She has nothing but hope and love in her eyes as she looks at him in pure adoration. 

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…” The words he wants to say get caught in his throat. There are to many he wants to say, needs her to understand.

 

“Okay, you obviously need some more time to process what you want to say so why don't I help you?” He manages to jerk out a nod to answer her question, not trusting his words just yet. Not until she guides him to them.

 

“How about we start with what exactly was that? Don't apologize for whatever it was either! Because honestly in the almost ten years we've been married and even before when we were just dating you've  _ never _ done that. You've gotten pretty close but never that far and jesus Five if that's going to be a thing then-”

 

“It won't.” He cuts her off quickly. The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and knows he's messed up when she frowns at him for a second.

 

“-I was going to say that if it's going to be a thing then I want more of it. That I'm seriously glad that whatever that was hasn't happened before because I'm fairly positive that we'd have at least five kids by now if it did. No pun intended by the way. I just… I need to understand why you don't. Why you think I'm going to leave.” He struggles for the words, how to put them in just the right order for her to understand. 

 

“It's not...normal.”

 

“Yes it is.” She interrupts him calmly, he supposes he's due as he did the same to her.

 

“No… it's…” He takes a deep breath to steady himself. Turns around in her grasp so that he's leaning up against her. Grasps her fingers in his own and starts mindlessly running his over her own.

 

“When I was growing up...the first time… I didn't have much if anything. Everyone and everything that was there once was gone. I lived off of canned goods, mainly beans, which are a godsend by the way and before you say anything it wasn't your fault. I won't ever blame  _ you _ . It was Reginald, and the commission and I guess me because I worked for them. Anyway, I hoarded food and kinda lost my mind. Guess the old man was right about that part. The me that did… that…. earlier, was the me from the first time. Possessive, only caring about himself because there was no one else to care for, hungry. Starving.” He pauses to kiss her hand that's in his. Runs his other down her leg lovingly. Tries to tell her with his actions that he doesn't blame her. He hears her breathe calmly above him. Feels her other hand in his hair.

 

“Normally he just stays in the back of my head. So when he came out today I wasn't expecting it and he just…. took over. I didn't mean to be so rough. Not that rough. Maybe we should just go to bed? Not… do… anything for a bit?” He questions out loud for her approval. He startles in her arm as she laughs at him. Out right laughs like he's a complete idiot.

 

“Do you have any idea what I go through if I  _ don't  _ have a hickey on my neck when I go to work? Are you and your husband going through problems Mrs. Hargreaves? Should we call a counselor or have an intervention ourselves because Mr. Five didn't suck your neck like a vampire last night or did he leave bruises elsewhere? Maybe we should call him from your phone and question him in front of his students? I mean my students are extremely invested in my marriage. The first time I went to work for my first class I didn't even know you gave me one until I called out one of the kids on theirs and they just told me that I should really look in a mirror!” He feels a blush form on his cheeks as she laughs at her own words. Waits patiently for her to continue and stews in his own self-inflicted embarrassment.

 

“The part about the previous you being stuck in your head constantly? That's not true either, he just comes out rather discreetly unless you know why you do things and what it's from. Like how you bring home to many snacks, or you snap at your coworkers. Ben comes back and tells me each time you do to make sure you're okay.” She pauses to comment to him.

 

“There's also when you watch me every single day like I'm going to disappear if you look anywhere else. How you always listen so intently to whatever I say, even when I'm mad at you, that I think you're going to fall over because you're so rigid my love.” She tilts his head up to look at her and smiles at him before she continues.

 

“I already knew what you grew up in the first time. You already told me. I know why you do the things most people view as odd. You've been doing most of those your entire life without even realizing it. You used to look at me like I was the sun even before you left and I loved every second of it. I still do. All I needed to know is if the madman that just ravaged me was going to return any time soon because if he is then I need stronger birth control unless we're ready to have kids and if we are then that's another conversation for another day.” He kisses her lips like he's dying, or like he's breathing all over again. He isn't sure which but figures it doesn't matter as she returns it just the same.

 

“I love you. How did you know all that?” He murmurs to her against her lips.

 

“Oh honey, I'm your wife. I know everything about you. I also know that the bath is getting cold and needs more hot water so we can continue our little foray from earlier. This time go slow though?” He nods quickly and gets up first, helping her to her feet as she wobbles. 

 

Glares at the bruises forming on her alabaster thighs. She however rubs them together in front of him and moans a little. Grabs one of his hands and guides it inside of her as she drains and refills the tub. He lazily pumps three fingers all at once inside of her as they wait for it to fill up once more. Sucks on the back of her neck and holds her still with his other hand dutifully. It's when it's finally full and she gets in, moans at the heat soothing her skin, and looks up at him expectantly when he falters. 

 

“Vanya I don't…” Know if I should, know if I'll hurt you more than you'd like, know if I'm in control all flood his brain and stop there. Unable to express them. Unable to do as she wants, expects, because he doesn't think he's worthy of her attention. 

 

“Five.” She narrows her eyes at him like he's seen her do to her students. Now  _ that's  _ a scenario for another day, he thinks as images of roleplay flash through his head. 

 

“Get in the tub.” She commands him with no room for negotiations.

 

He does as he's told and hums in delight at the warmth that seeps into his bones. It's then that his dick reminds him that while his goddess of a wife has already cum once tonight, he has not as his wood comes back full force upon seeing her contently naked wife basking in the water. He pulls her to him gently, careful of her thighs and sinks into her like he's come home: slow and soft and sweet. 

 

She giggles as she bounces on him trying to get him to go a bit faster, deeper in her so she can release again. He scoots them to the other side of the tub and pushes her against the inside of the wall. Grabs the outer edge and bucks into her gently. Murmuring sweet nothings into her ear as he does. She moans at his thrusts and he along with her. 

 

He turns them around eventually and leans against the back of the tub, guides her up and down his length slowly. Allows her to adjust the speed as she wishes. Watches reverently as she laughs at nothing as she's moving up and down. Laughs along with her just because she is. Her laughter is always contagious for him. Wishes they were in a bubble bath so he could put bubbles in her hair.

 

They never do actually get clean. He finishes in her with his face and teeth molded into her shoulder, scraping the skin just right to make her finish with him. They drain the tub and get out after, grab towels to dry each other off. She ruffles his hair a little to much and he tries to dance away from her only for her to pull him back after catching his wrist. He wraps her in her own towel after and snuggles her a little too much, wrapping her in a cocoon because they're so big.

 

He carries her to their bed bridal style and sets her down on the edge gently in the middle. Kisses her each of her toes on one foot then the other and alternates making his way up her body. He gets to her thighs and is extra careful. Broadly laps at her cunt a few times once more with reverence. Kisses her pubes and licks upwards at the skin above. Pauses to nip gently at her bellybutton. She scoots back on the bed when he comes up again. Onto the pillows that await her and lays down fully waiting for him to follow. 

 

“Five?” She questions expectantly, cocking an eyebrow when he doesn't immediately follow as he was supposed to. 

 

He can't, has to look at her a little more and sear it in his brain because she just looks so gorgeous. Even with her hair cut short it still manages to look strangely like a halo around her. He licks his lips as he thinks of all the things he wants to do to her later. Now though? Now he crawls his way up to her and continues his trail of kisses above her navel to the middle of her breasts. Squeezes each one in his hands roughly and continues kissing up to her throat. She tilts her head back as he kiss her neck directly in the middle. Kisses up her chin and finally to her mouth. Sucks on her bottom lip until she opens and devours her whimpers she had been letting out into his own. 

 

Worships her like he's supposed to knowing he'll be able to devour her again later, that he's expected to even, and settles on rolling over beside her. He scoops her up in his arms and buries his face in her neck. He hears her make something literally hit the light switch so they're encased in darkness. Their minds seem to be thinking the same thing as she pets his head and starts to fall asleep in his arms.

 

He isn't sure what they'll be doing with the remainder of their day once they get some more sleep but knows they have all the time in the world now to figure it out and that no matter what they won't run away from each other because that's not what they do. Knows that no matter what she loves him for better or worse and he loves her the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! It's my first Fiveya fic and smut!!


End file.
